Seeking New Territory
by Drace Domino
Summary: Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast has been struggling for weeks with her secret; a thick member that simply won't behave. Though her dear friend Leliana has always tried to help her with her problem, it's no longer working and drastic actions have to be taken. Will Leliana betray her promise to her distant Grey Warden lover, or will she find a solution for Cassandra's untamed passions?


**Seeking New Territory**

 _-By Drace Domino_

"Again, Cassandra? Really?" Leliana scoffed as she lowered herself down to her knees. The chainmail scout armor that hung around her thin frame jingled softly before settling, and the redheaded spymaster moved to strip away her gloves. The lightly armored fingers were cleared to reveal the soft, delicate grip of a former bard. While she waited for Seeker Pentaghast to draw near the woman arched a brow, and offered a simple, coy smirk. "This is the third time this week. When I promised to help you with your condition, I didn't expect it'd be taking me away from my duties so much."

"Please, Leliana, save your admonitions." Came the reply of the surly Seeker, her brow low and her voice veiled in a grouchy tone. As she walked to the far end of Leliana's quarters she was already working her hands at her belt, stripping it away in hurried fashion. Her armor was designed to make certain things accessible even while it was fully equipped, and she took advantage of that fact as her hand moved towards her lap, pulling at something hiding between the plates of armor. "I am humiliated enough that I must ask this of you, but it has long since fallen out of my talents to correct."

Something had happened since the attack on Haven, when the Inquisition had to flee to the hidden fortress of Skyhold. It was something Cassandra was ashamed to complain about when so many good men and women lost their lives, but by the same token it had begun interfering with her work. It was difficult to serve Inquisitor Cadash and the rest of her allies when her body was straining against her armor, and her mind was spinning when she should be focusing on meetings around the war table. With a sigh, Cassandra pulled from her armor the shape of a thick member, already stiff and eager to be released. A large, bulging head was drooling a line of pre from the first second it escaped, and the sculpted frame of it twitched long before Leliana reached out a hand to hold it.

"Please, Leliana." Cassandra finally whimpered again, her dark, short hair framing against muscular, intimidating features. She was a stern, strong woman that instilled fear in both enemies and allies alike, but in this matter she was utterly helpless. "I need you to assist. I can ask no one else."

Before Haven, Cassandra's member had been little more than a secret she had kept tucked away. While attending noble functions it was sometimes difficult to restrain the length of a stiff, large length underneath the frilly dresses of the royal house, but never did she considering it a compromise to her senses. For years she had managed it on her own, whether underneath the covers of Chantry sheets or within her own quarters before she was called upon to serve Justinia. It had always been a problem she alone had corrected, stubbornly hiding it from all but the most trusted eyes. Since Haven, that was simply no longer an option.

Leliana looked forward at the length presented to her, and she finally drew forward to let her smooth, warm fingers wrap around Cassandra's shaft. Cassandra responded immediately, her cock twitching in the bard's grip and a guttural moan escaping from the back of her throat. A deep blush erupted on the Seeker's face underneath her scarred features, and Leliana could only let a teasing smirk spread across her beautiful, pink lips.

"I swear, Cassandra, everything with you must be difficult." The woman wore her chainmail hood up, making it difficult for Cassandra to see her friend's features. All she could hear was Leliana's oft-teasing voice, and feel the warm embrace as a delicate hand started to stroke her. Her grip was firm as she worked the Seeker's flesh back and forth, the woman's member sticking straight forward while a heavy, thick sack hung at the base. She was larger than most men Leliana had ever seen, and so virile and strong that the bard could feel her heartbeat through the shaft. "So many would enjoy this, and yet you hide it. You ask your friends, whom are otherwise involved I might add, to assist you when you could simply visit the tavern."

"No." Cassandra whispered through her clenched teeth, and her hands tightened into fists. Waves of pleasure rolled through her as Leliana continued to stroke her, and though the joy rioting through her body was a pleasure she would always enjoy, it did little to break down the thick shaft that so stubbornly refused to leave. As Leliana continued the Seeker spoke again, her tone gravelly and low as her muscles tensed. "One night of weakness would let everyone know. It is bad enough that damned Varric let slip my fondness for his fictions." The laugh that came from Leliana was a delightful thing; nearly as pleasant and joyous as the steady hand stroking Cassandra's length.

"You didn't appreciate Sera's offer to read it to you in bed?" She asked with a smirk, and her other hand rose up to gently cup underneath Cassandra's sack. Her fingers toiled gently while her other hand kept stroking, offering her dear friend smooth, yet dry pleasure. The only moisture that had collected to Leliana's hands was provided by Cassandra herself; the steady bead of drooling precum that continued to seep from the tip of her throbbing, purple head. "I wonder if she would still steal your panties if she knew what you hid in them, Cassandra."

"Grnf." Cassandra's teeth set tight against each other as she looked down to Leliana's hooded visage. With her knuckles white in fists she hissed out at the other woman again, murmuring as her length strained against Leliana's tender grip. "Mentioning that mouse will not make this go any quicker, Leliana. Perhaps you should use your mouth for a faster end to this chore."

She hoped; oh how she hoped. Unfortunately, the answer she dreaded came once more. Every time Leliana had helped her she had asked for more, and every time the spymaster's words and voice were the same frustrating, smooth texture.

"You know I cannot do that, Cassandra." She offered; only the faintest hint of sympathy or pity in her tone. "My love still waits for me. When I rejoin her after our work here ends, I won't carry that betrayal. I consider this...picking a lock." She chuckled gently. "And one does not pick locks with their tongue or petals, do they?"

"...damned to you, Leliana." Cassandra growled in frustration, but the bard simply gave her a tender laugh, and a squeeze against her hilt.

She continued to stroke her friend off until Cassandra's body was tense from pleasure, and she could tell that the other woman was near release. When the moment drew feather-thin she suddenly moved her head forward, and her lips pursed in delicate fashion. For the briefest of moments Cassandra wondered if she'd finally feel Leliana's lips; anyone's lips against her sinful attachment, but in the sweetest tease of all she only felt the grace of the spymaster's warm breath cascade across her shaft.

It was infuriating and frustrating, but by the same token...it worked. Cassandra's impossibly thick length strained against Leliana's hand, and her length twitched as it began to spasm. Her collection of thick inches throbbed as her peak came, and the rush of white cream started to push from her tip. Leliana handled it with grace and dignity, her eyes closing as she turned her cheek, allowing Cassandra to coat her flesh. Though she was determined to be loyal to her beloved Grey Warden, the warm rush that covered her face sent a tiny thrill through her; one she kept hidden from the throbbing seeker. When Cassandra had finished one of Leliana's cheeks was covered in white cream, as was her fist and the linked chainmail of her lap.

"...let me get you a towel, Leliana." The Seeker was considerate, and stuffed her length back into her pants before moving. Leliana couldn't help but notice from the corner of her eye that her friend was still hard and firm; her length the same straining, furious size it was when they had begun. A thoughtful look crossed her brow, and she continued to let the cum sit on her cheek while Cassandra fetched her a rag.

"Some women in Orlais claim it makes the skin radiant and smooth." She laughed softly, and only then noticed a bit of it clung to her lips. A faint taste entered her, and she smiled warmly as Cassandra returned with something to clean off with. "I personally feel that it is an excuse of women with loose morals."

When she had finally cleaned up Leliana slipped her gloves back on, and gestured for the Seeker to follow her to the balcony. Thoughts were hiding at the edge of her mind, words she didn't reveal until they stepped outside into the cold breeze of Skyhold. The two women stood side by side in their full attire, and people in the courtyard could merely see two of their leaders overlooking their soldiers. Ignorant of what had just happened, and ignorant of Cassandra's true nature.

"...it still hurts, doesn't it?" Leliana finally asked as she looked over, a brow arched as her red locks perfectly framed her features. The Seeker didn't reply beyond an angry scowl and a grumpy noise, her shoulders bristling as she let her gaze flow over the courtyard. Leliana just sighed a little, and looked over their ranks again. "We will find a solution, Cassandra. I promise you."

Cassandra sighed, and for a brief moment her brow bent inward, showing a sign of weakness in a backdrop of otherwise invincible strength.

"I desperately hope so, Leliana." She whispered, her length already straining painfully against her lap. "And I pray to the Maker we do."

Sleeping at Skyhold necessitated long underwear during the night. Even with the windows closed; the ones that weren't broken, at least, the chill of the mountain could rush through the rafters of the fortress as swift and starting like an arrow. Cassandra's role of distinction within the Inquisition afforded her a room with intact windows and a fireplace, but the fire typically burned low by the middle of the night and the chill was allowed to creep back into her room. Underneath thick sheets and with her muscular form wrapped in the tight embrace of wool pajamas, the Seeker was slowly stirring awake.

It wasn't because of the cold that she was waking, or even because of the sometimes tight, restrictive nature of the wool underwear that clenched her body from neck to ankles. Sure; it was a tight, form-fitting material that could sometimes be itchy and aggravating, but it wasn't unlike the material she had to wear underneath metal armor to keep it from chafing. She was used to it; used to how it shifted on her like a second skin, keeping her warm and squeezing the curves of her muscles or her firm breasts. It didn't bother her, and it wasn't what was waking her.

Of all things, pleasure was that culprit.

When Cassandra woke up in the dead of night she opened her eyes to a dim room; the fire long dead with only the moonlight creeping against the thick blanket of her comfortable bed. There was a chill to the night air but when she shivered, it wasn't from the cold but rather the sight of the mass underneath her blanket. Accompanying a pleasure she was still trying to determine, there was a vaguely human-like shape underneath her blankets, moving and creeping around her lap.

Her cock was enjoying sensations that she hadn't ever imagined, and she had woken up with it already stiff, erect, and much to her surprise, wet. A hand was gripping it around her base as it slowly stroked her, using spit for a lubricant to keep the touch slick and sweet. It was more delightful than Leliana's dry handjobs for a certainly; and up until that moment those were the greatest sexual delights she had ever known.

Cassandra's head was swimming as she woke, barely able to cope with the feel of her cock being teased and delighted under the covers. Her wool underwear, as best she could tell, had been pulled down to her knees so that all of her could be free to the attentions of the mystery pleaser. A hand was cupping underneath her sack and teasing her, while she felt what could only be a warm, wiggling tongue drawing lines up and down her shaft. A blush came to Cassandra's features as she realized the situation she was in, and despite all of her stern, stoic grouchiness, she erupted in a delighted laugh.

"Oh, Leliana!" She beamed, calling the spymaster's name as the tongue tickled the underside of her cockhead. The stroking continued and she soon felt a mouth move entirely over her shaft; starting to take her in slow, sweeping strokes. Her inches disappeared into a wet mouth with tight walls suckling against it, and the sensation was almost overwhelmingly joyful. "Leliana, thank you, your kindness shall never be forgotten!" She knew it had taken the spymaster some time to work over her guilt towards her Grey Warden lover, but it seemed like the redhead had finally come around. To assist her in dealing with something that hurt her, to help mend the wound that stubbornly ached every few hours.

Cassandra's hands lowered to the head at her lap, pressing her fingers in through the fabric of the blanket. Though she couldn't see her benefactor she delighted in the sensations, and in her mind she pictured beautiful Leliana with her hood down, her pink lips kissing and swirling her tongue against her shaft. In Cassandra's mind spit covered Leliana's red cheeks, and a look in her eyes spoke of intense desire veiled underneath her innocent offer to help out a friend.

Perhaps, by the time the night was over, she would even have Leliana's sex as well? Her throat tightened at the thought, and she could feel her cock twitch in hungry desire as she imagined what the sight of the spymaster would be; bent over with a glistening slit, waiting to be claimed by her. How she desperately desired it.

It didn't take long for Cassandra to reach her peak underneath the covers, and the hand jerking her spit-covered cock started to speed up to encourage her. Lips kissed and a tongue danced, and when Cassandra finally started to throb her cum filled underneath the blanket with a sticky mess. She was groaning in mad desire as her length continued to pulse out cream, and she could feel her twitching cockhead rub against nearly everything. The fabric of her blanket, and then to a warm cheek. A set of kissing lips with a teasing tongue, and then with a thrust of her hips she could feel her cockhead lost in thin wisps of hair. She had rocked in climax and when her sex finally stopped, she could feel her cum oozing down her shaft, rolling finally to the fingers still gripping her at the base.

"Oh Leliana…" The woman spoke again, licking her lips in thankful bliss. "It was...It was just like I imagined, in the smutty literature. Thank you so much for your kindn-" Her voice stopped dead as she pulled back the blanket. For a moment, she thought it was indeed Leliana by the mass of red hair creeping around her lap. But as her eyes focused in the light, she noticed the shade was darker, the sculpt of the face was different, and most importantly…

Leliana didn't have freckles.

"You are not Leliana!" Cassandra suddenly cried, and scooted back in the bed. She rushed until her back worked its way up the headboard, sitting against it with her legs bent at the knees and her feet pressed against the mattress. Her wool underwear was still caught in between her knees, and her cock now hung down to the mattress, slowly oozing cum into a tiny puddle on the sheet. Her teeth clenched as she narrowed her gaze, her brow sweat-licked and her short black hair clinging to her forehead. "You...You are…"

"Sorry about tricking you, Lady Seeker." Scout Harding tipped her head a little, her face coming into the light. The dwarf's densely freckled features were half hidden with a coating of cream against her cheek; a layer of Cassandra's white spunk that webbed over her flesh and encroached halfway onto her lips. Some of it was even resting in her hair, which the dwarf had pulled free of the bun she wore during active duty. It now hung down to her shoulders, a line of white running from her forehead to her bangs. The dwarf smiled warmly to Cassandra as she crept forward, and as she slithered out of the blanket Cassandra could see she was completely bare.

Smooth shoulders were dotted with the same liberal coating of freckles as her face, and an ample, full bust hung from her chest while she crawled closer. Cassandra couldn't see much of Scout Harding's rear from her position, but every other second a glimpse of it came into view, reminding her that the dwarf's rump was round, full, and as she had once overheard Sera say, infinitely spankable. Cassandra's throat tightened as she watched the dwarf drift close, and despite her surprise the sight of her naked, approaching form made her length twitch in excitement once more.

"Miss Leliana explained to me that you needed help. And...she knows I've always had a bit of a crush on you." Her cheeks darkened, and in the dim moonlight Cassandra could see the dwarf's cheeks go rosy under the speckled dots. "I promise, I won't tell anyone, Lady Seeker. I just...I just want to help you, if that's all right."

"You...a crush?" The word sounded foreign to Cassandra's tongue, and she continued to study the dwarf with a brow raised. She had seen Scout Harding around quite a bit; not just when she was doing her duty to let the Inquisition know about new territory. She had been known to creep around the tavern, without visual range of where Cassandra often trained. She swallowed a bit, her brow narrowing as she gazed at the dwarf. "You...I see you watching me. And you try to hide it."

Scout Harding's cheeks darkened, and the dwarf looked off to the side in embarrassment. Her smooth, short features were certainly lovely in the moonlight, and Cassandra's eyes finally followed her curves. She swallowed as she gazed across shoulders and hips, and before long found her eyes falling once more on the dwarf's impressive bust. Many dwarves Cassandra had known, including Inquisitor Cadash, were rather...gifted in that area. Round, full, and firm, she had often found herself looking to places that were inappropriate. Now, they were bare and before her, and a beautiful young dwarven woman was offering herself with a shy smile on freckled features.

"...come here, Scout." She gestured to her, a brow narrowing. "I...believe we can discuss things."

Cassandra watched as the dwarf crept forward, pausing to move her hands to the Seeker's long underwear. She grabbed the stretch of it between her knees and started to pull, smiling as she stripped it away one leg at a time. It fully revealed Cassandra's impressive lower half to her; a sight that was remarkable not just because of her length. Muscles lined her calves and thighs, and though every now and again the blemish of a scar made its appearance, it only added character to a beautiful body. With a grin Scout Harding started to drift forward, a brow arching as she tossed Cassandra's wool underwear aside and started to move in close.

The Seeker still wore a long-sleeved sleeping shirt, one that was holding her so tightly that the shape of her erect nipples could be seen through the fabric. It made it easy for the dwarf as she let a hand move forward, her thumb pressing to the nub while the rest of her fingers slid over the wool-covered slope of Cassandra's breast. The seeker was left gasping from the intimate touch, and her open lips only gave the other woman time to move in, bringing her mouth against Cassandra's own. A sudden kiss came, and Scout Harding held nothing back as she let her tongue roll forward, catching the other woman's own.

Cassandra's eyes shot open in surprise as she was suddenly kissed, and a flavor rushed into her mouth that was pleasant and familiar. Scout Harding's tongue had a flavor all her own, but it was mixed with the cum that her tongue had recently been plastered with. Similarly the cream that coated the woman's cheek now squeezed to Cassandra's, smearing the mess that had been drained from the Seeker's length. It was filthy and lewd; the darkest corners of the smutty fictions Cassandra enjoyed, and she found herself thrown deep into the moment. The scent of Scout Harding's hair filled her and she drew her powerful arms forward, bringing the naked dwarf into her lap as they kissed with passion and desire. Her member was already strong and ready for more, having gone so very long without any truly fulfilling release.

It was still oozing cum when one of Harding's hands lowered to take the shaft, guiding it upwards as she straddled the other woman's lap. When the tip touched her folds she broke the kiss with a smile, and her freckled features gazed longingly into the Seeker's dark, intriguing eyes.

"I just want to help you, Lady Seeker." She promised, and both women groaned in delight as she started to push forward. Inch by inch Cassandra's length squeezed into the dwarf's tight entrance, and the Seeker's breath hitched in her throat as the beautiful young scout continued to descend. The two women gripped each other tight in the moment that followed, and when Harding finally came to straddle Cassandra's cock down to the hilt, she finally lifted her head to speak once more. "I'm yours; for whatever you ne-"

She was cut off by Cassandra's flaring passions, and a hot, hungry kiss that crashed against Scout Harding's lips. Her tongue worked in wild desire against the dwarf's while she felt her clutching her cock, every inch of her length surrounded by the warm, tight walls of a woman more than a foot shorter than her. The round, wonderful features of Harding's body pressed against Cassandra's own physique, and for a moment the Seeker was worried she'd be completely overwhelmed by sensation. Every scent, every taste, every heartbeat in which she felt her cock throb inside the young woman made her senses reel and her desires flare.

Scout Harding gave a joyous gasp when Cassandra's hands latched onto her rear, squeezing the surprisingly-freckled cheeks as she started to help the girl grind against her. Heavy thrusts made the bed creak and both women moan into a kiss, and their sweat-marked bodies worked in closely. Harding's hands lifted up Cassandra's long sleeve winter shirt, yanking it up until it freed her breasts, at which point she simply let it snap across her chest and remain there untouched. With the Seeker's muscular frame exposed Harding's own bare chest drew in close, and their orbs danced and shared sweat while the dwarf's hips rose and fell on Cassandra's lap.

Each raise of Harding's hips drew Cassandra's stiff length almost entirely from her, smearing the woman's cock with arousal before she suddenly crashed back onto it again. Their bodies joined with perfect precision as they moved hard against each other, and as they gripped, kissed, and fucked Cassandra's voice managed to slip out amidst their heated passions.

"Ha...Harding…" She hissed into the kiss, and bit down on the dwarf's lower lip. She pulled it for a moment before letting it snap back into place, and hotly kissing her before continuing. "Your...Your name, Scout…"

Scout Harding whimpered in desire, her fingers getting lost in Cassandra's short hair. While her hips pushed back and forth she tightly pulled the Seeker's hair, sending the woman into moaning bliss that she couldn't possibly hope to whisper over. Once Cassandra's groan died down and Harding's hands found a place against scarred shoulders, the dwarf trailed her tongue over Cassandra's throat and offered a sweet, hungry whisper.

"Lace." She murmured, her sex started to tighten against Cassandra's lap. At one point she fell into her lap and held herself there for a long moment; rolling her hips back and forth and letting Cassandra experience just how deep and tight she could claim her. When her motions resumed she drug her nails over Cassandra's shoulders, leaving scratch marks over her sweaty flesh. "I'm close, Lady Seeker...I'm so close…"

It was all the encouragement that Cassandra needed. Her cock twitched and began to spasm inside of Scout Harding's tight walls, and the two women kissed in deep, lost desire as she began to fill her. Cream painted the inside of Harding's walls, and when the whole thing began she hilted Cassandra inside of her, ensuring that the Seeker was cumming as deeply as she could. She whimpered and spasmed around the Seeker's hard length, and with every push of warmth into her she felt her head spin a little faster. When it finally ended her sex was a tightly-wrapped fold around the other woman's impressive length, and beads of cream drooled out from the entrance, shivering down Cassandra's shaft.

They stayed there for a long moment, regaining their breath and reeling in the scent of the other. Their hair, their sweat, their essence. After a while Scout Harding's sex twitched around the other woman's cock, and she marvelled in a soft, sweet voice.

"Lady Seeker...you're...you're still…" She was hard inside yet; her frustrated cock refusing to go down so easily.

"Cassandra." The other woman responded, her voice low, throaty, and hungry. "And yes. I am."

She remained that way throughout most of the night, much to the delight of Scout Lace Harding. The Seeker ravished her new dwarven lover within the confines of her quarters, fully throwing herself into the passion that had been guided to her by Leliana. She would need to buy the spymaster a present later; a thank you for doing all she had done in relieving her of the problem that had plagued her. Leliana's hand had been a delight but it was very much a bandage put around a lethal wound, and what little the spymaster could offer in triage was nothing compared to Scout Harding's doting care.

The two of them joined throughout the evening, exploring and experimenting with as many positions as possible. Scout Harding was full figured but also short, and her relatively light weight made it easy for a powerful woman like Cassandra to throw around her quarters. Whether she was holding all of Harding up in her arms as she claimed her kneeling on the bed, never once letting the woman's rear touch the mattress, or keeping the young woman angled up on her shoulders while she thrusted into her from behind, Cassandra's strength never faltered. Their passions ranged from the slow to the urgent, and whereas one moment the Seeker was claiming a howling Harding from behind, pressed up against the headboard, the next the two women were closely joined in a slow, tender pace. Kisses were shared across each other's sweat-licked flame in those sweet moments, and Harding found herself found of tracing her fingers over the countless pockmarked wounds on Cassandra's weathered, powerful body. While she kissed and stroked over scars Cassandra found herself relishing in freckles; slaving her tongue slowly over Harding's dotted throat and chest, or smoothing her hands appreciatively over the slope of her marked, round rear.

But of course, the sweet moments soon sped up, and before too long the two women were wrapped in the midst of sweaty sexual conflict. The bed ached under their passions as Cassandra filled her time and time again, each time groaning in glorious release as she coated Harding's insides in white. Every time Lace Harding found herself reeling in the warm sensation in her belly, smiling with a glazed look in her eyes as the other woman painted her insides. The two fell deep into each other's arms as they joined time and time again, neither growing tired save for a few short breaks. There would always be kisses and fondles to recover their desire to go again, just as there would always be Cassandra's firm, thick shaft to fill the beautiful dwarven girl.

As the night was ending and morning was threatening across the horizon, the two were still at it. Scout Harding was laid flat on her back on the bed, her hair a tangled, sweaty mess and her cheeks red underneath her freckles. Straddling her waist was Cassandra, firmly thrown into what was to be her final release of the evening. Harding had nearly drained her for the day, but they had already made a promise to repeat their union the upcoming night. For now, though, Cassandra finally enjoyed what her gaze had been drawn to from the beginning.

"It's...wow, it feels weird. Good, but...wow." Scout Harding was blushing furiously, and her hands was pushed in against the sides of her warm, round breasts. They were squeezed against both sides of Cassandra's thick length, and the Seeker was feverishly grinding between them with an eager hunger in her eyes. They shared an excited smile as Cassandra's hands held onto the top of Harding's breasts, pushing in and leaning against her with the weight of her lean, muscular frame. Her cock was wet from cum and spit, and she smeared it in between Harding's warm, soft breasts with every hungry thrust. While she had at her the Seeker let her eyes dance over Harding's face, studying her startling eyes and her full lips, and constantly drawn to the freckles over her face. From her cheeks to her neck, and liberally across her chest.

Maker, so many of them.

"Yes...I am close, Lace…" The name rolled off of Cassandra's tongue with authority and glee, and she sped up her paces. Her sack drug over the girl's lower chest as the breasts tightened around her, and Cassandra could see Harding's firm nipples peeking out from between her fingers. When she drew near Cassandra released her grip of the woman's breasts, counting on Harding to keep her orbs wrapped around her. Instead, Cassandra's hands fell hard against the headboard of her bed, and she used it for leverage as she thrust in powerful crashes against her lover's bust.

She was screaming by the time she came, completely lost to the exhausted, sweaty pleasure. As before her member twitched in orgasmic threat, before finally releasing in furious waves over Scout Harding's beautiful features. Ropes of it suddenly rushed forward, striking Harding's cheeks and lips, splashing over her closed eyes and even plastering the nearby headboard. Cassandra continued to thrust even as she came, and was still doing so even when her length shrank, and she did little more than leak the last remnants of cum in between Lace's full breasts.

Harding was covered. Her breasts had been liberally plastered with cream, and what cum she wasn't able to catch in her mouth had slapped against her cheeks. She was beaming, but she was a mess of sweat, cum, and joy. With a whimper Cassandra fell against her, and with sexual madness gripping her desires she thought nothing as she leaned forward, stretching out her tongue and licking Harding's cum-marked cheek.

Cassandra was exhausted and overjoyed; her sex finally dormant for the first time since Haven. It made her happy enough to be blissfully unaware of her surroundings, and hungry enough to claim whatever was before her. Steady licks up Harding's throat and cheeks cleaned her own rich cream from her, and she eagerly swallowed every mouthful. Before long Harding was cradling Cassandra at her bare breasts, shivering and trembling while the Seeker's tongue worked over her, licking clean every inch of her firm, comforting orbs.

They said nothing as Cassandra continued to clean her, and Scout Harding's cheeks were bright red as the other woman worked. She kept going; so hungry for her own cum licked from the sweaty body of her lover that she worked until her eyes drooped and sleep began to overtake her. She soon rested in Lace's arms, dozing with a full belly, a drained cock, and a look of absolute contentment on her otherwise stern and stubborn features. Scout Harding smiled, and moved her digits into the other woman's short black hair, teasing the locks as she pondered what all had just happened.

In the distance a training horn blew, and she knew she was late for her practice that morning. A smirk rose to her lips, and she cradled Cassandra closer.

Somehow, she was sure Leliana would understand.

 **The End.**


End file.
